Savannah
Savannah is the second largest city in the state of Georgia following Atlanta and serves as an industrial center and an important Atlantic seaport. It is the first city seen in ''Left 4 Dead 2, ''during the campaign Dead Center, in which the four Survivors meet together for the very first time. History A nice peaceful city located in a valley/forest-like area in Georgia, Savannah also serves as a major Atlantic seaport where ships and cruise liners can offload supplies and passengers. Similar to the cities of Fairfield, Newburg, and New Orleans, this city was once flourishing with people and tourists who spent their time and money shopping and buying commercial items and products from malls, strip malls, and local shops which helped with the economy. A local hero named Jimmy Gibbs Jr. is also well known throughout the city and was asked to reveal the new renovations of Liberty Mall in the fall of 2009. Two of the main Survivors, Coach and Ellis, are born and raised in Savannah where Coach teaches at a local school and Ellis works at an auto mechanic shop. Ellis seems to know more about the city than Coach, as he points out more landmarks to the other survivors during their time in the city. Another survivor living in Savannah is 60-year-old Whitaker, who owns a gun store in the downtown area near Liberty Mall. It is unknown if he was born in Savannah, but in the game he is seen still living in Savannah at his gun store. Current Status Savannah has only just been hit by the Infection. Several streets can be seen with police barricades blocking off access whilst sheriff cars guard them.In Chapter 2 of Dead Centre, you can see a Sheriff's patrol car next to a tall barricade blocking off a street near the Vannah Hotel CEDA is seen evacuating the city, (they are able to since the infection only recently reached the city), and several abandoned evacuation centers and CEDA decontamination trailers can be seen throughout. The media was still present when the infection reached the city, made apparent by Rochelle's presence in the infected area. The Vannah Hotel and Liberty Mall served as CEDA's main evacuation centers, but with the infection raging out of control and CEDA trying to evacuate everyone, the two locations were easily overrun. To help speed up the evacuation process and prevent overcrowding, CEDA used several Solar Message Signs throughout the city to inform the public about other evacuation centers. For example, just outside The Vannah Hotel is a trailer that mentions another evac site at Liberty Mall, where refugees can be evacuated more quickly rather than being forced wait and crowd the hotel area. The Survivors arrive on the hotel's roof just as the last evacuation helicopter takes off. With no other options, they agree that the best thing to do is to get across town to the other CEDA facility at Liberty Mall, which happened to have been overrun or abandoned as well (the survivors didn't know this at the time). Landmarks in Savannah * The Vannah Hotel * Interstate 16 * Montgomery Street * Whitaker's Gun Shop * Save 4 Less * Liberty Mall Notes *It can be noted that Nick doesn't like Savannah very much, as when Ellis makes a comment to go to the gun store, he sarcastically states that "living here's finally paying off." *The survivors meet for the first time in this city on top of The Vannah Hotel. *CEDA plays a major role in this campaign, as infected CEDA hazmat agents, equipment, vehicles, posters and signs can be seen throughout the campaign. **CEDA seems to use the Solar Portable Message Signs the most in this city. *Advertisements on billboards seen throughout the city hint to the survivors of upcoming locales and events seen later in the campaign or in the next campaign (originally Dark Carnival). References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dead Center Category:Locations